Don t ever change song fic
by Silvia McCartney
Summary: a Hermione le molestan las primas de Fleur y Ron no comprende porque...   libro 7 , la madriguera, antes de la boda de Bill.. espero les guste


**DON`T EVER CHANGE.**

-Definitivamente esto no esta bien-pensó Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo fijamente, paso una mano por su cabello- que cosa tan mas horrible!-dijo soltando un gruñido cuando sus dedos se quedaron aprisionados entre un montón de nudos.

Cuando logro desenredar sus dedos se levanto y, recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana, se dedico a observar el cielo.

Hacia unas semanas había llegado a la madriguera , ahí estaban ya todos los Weasley, Harry, Lupin y Tonks… eso estaba bien…sin embargo, como muy pronto se celebraría la boda de Bill y Fleur , también estaba en la casa las los padres de Fleur, su hermana pequeña y, por supuesto, las adorables primas semi-veelas de Fleur..Pensar en ellas tenía la cabeza de Hermione hecha un lio, la ponía del peor humor verlas caminar frente a sus amigos murmurando cosas y riendo como tontas mientras pasaban su cabello dorado de un lado a otro.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando en el jardín trasero aparecieron dos de ellas contoneándose hacia el gallinero, junto donde debía estar alimentando a las gallinas…Ron.

Enseguida fue corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, bajo las escaleras, esquivo a Fred y a George que cargaban una gran carpa para la fiesta, le dio un fuerte empujón a Harry, grito: "-¡perdón!" mientras abría la puerta trasera, atravesó el jardín hacia el gallinero y, justo antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo en seco para controlara su respiración un poco y alisarse la ropa, después abrió la puerta lentamente como por accidente.

Ron estaba recogiendo el alimento, a s lado estaban las dos primas de Fleur estirando las manos hacia los animales para luego dar gritos cuando estaban apunto de darles picotazos.

-que valiente eres-dijo una de ellas cuando Ron metió a una escurridiza gallina al corral

-no, solo son gallinas…-replico el haciéndose a un lado cuando noto que la chica estaba a punto de tomarlo dl brazo.

Hermione se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente

-Ron-dijo avanzando con dos largos pasos hacia el, que volteo enseguida al oír su voz

-¡Hermione! Pensé que te habían puesto a tener camas o algo así…-dijo tirando sin querer agua sobre un de las primas de Fleur, la cual soltó un grito y se sacudió enseguida-lo siento!-dijo él mientras Hermione contenía la risa al ver como la chica saltaba con desesperación.

-de que te ríes tú, tonta?

-de ti, obviamente-contesto Hermione explotando en risa al oír la palabra: "tonta" como una gran ironía – solo es agua…

Ron se hizo a un lado al ver la expresión de furiosa de la prima de Fleur, que de pronto se a próximo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y espetando:

-claro,¡¿ a ti que puede importarte verte un poco peor!

Entonces salió agitando su cabello altivamente

-discúlpala-le dijo la otra semi-veela a Ron, tomándolo de un hombro con expresión coqueta- se pone un poco mal…pero debes admitir que tu…amiga…no fue muy amable tampoco…

y salió del gallinero también no sin antes pasar rozando a Hermione. Justo en el momento en el que Ron iba a abrir la boca para contestar la puerta del gallinero se abrió y entro Ginny como una ráfaga.

-que pasa, Ginny?-pregunto Hermione conteniendo su enojo al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga.

-dos gnomos se metieron a la cocina, ¡mamá esta hecha una furia!-respondió ella cerrando la puerta y sentándose en un banco junto al corral

-pero si ayer Harry desgnomizo el jardín,¿ como es que..?

La pregunta de Ron quedo interrumpida por fuertes golpes en la puerta y una voz inquietamente asustada que imploraba que abrieran, Hermione lo hizo y casi al mismo tiempo entro Harry igual de rápido que la pelirroja.

-pero que..?-alcanzo a decir Hermione al tiempo en que Harry casi la tiraba al suelo de un empujón y cerraba la puerta.

-lo siento, Hermione…-dijo él casi sin verla, luego volteo la cabeza hacia ella como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era-pero…Hermione! Que haces aquí?-paso la vista por el resto del gallinero- ¡Ginny, Ron! Rayos, pensé que seria un buen escondite pero así nos encontraran a todos muy rápido…

-¿de quien te escondes?-pregunto Ginny haciéndole espacio en el banco para que se sentara a su lado, él avanzo hacia allá.

-bueno, digamos que no desgnomice muy bien el jardín.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente.

-no puedo creer que te vengas a esconder en vez de ir a limpiarlo bien-dijo saliendo con cara de enojo.

-que le pasa a Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny a Ron ,pero este salió tras ella enseguida.

Harry miro a Ginny y recordó que hacia mucho tiempo no estaban juntos, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y bajar la vista.

Mientras tanto Ron alcanzaba a Hermione a mitad del patio

-espera…-le dijo tomándola por la muñeca, ella comenzó a caminara mas lento pero con la misma expresión de enfado-a donde vas?

-a limpiar el jardín-contesto ella resueltamente

-esta bien…te ayudo-dijo la ultima frase con el mismo tono decidido que ella había usado, asi que no se pudo negar.

Luego de oír los gritos de la señora Weasley cada uno tomo un gnomo de los que se habían metido a la cocina y lo sacaron al jardín dándoles vueltas.

Hermione retorcía al gnomo con todo el coraje con el que pretendía torcer el cuello de las primas de Fleur.

-Hermione-dijo Ron procurando tener tacto

-que sucede?-ella continuaba retorciendo al animal con cara atemorizante

-emm...puedo preguntar porque estas tan enojada..?

-no estoy enojada

-si lo estas-dijo él, soltando a su gnomo, que salió despedido algunos buenos metros.

-esta bien-contesto ella, parándose frente a él, luego de arrojar al fin a la criatura-quieres saberlo, ¿no? Pues me molesta la forma en la que esas presumidas van por todos lados…y me molesta que los hombres son tan tontos que solo eso les basta…

-pero a mí…-Ron se cayo a media frase, estaba a punto de decir: "pero a mí solo me bastas tú"

-y no me vengas con que tú eres diferente porque ¿Qué hacías con esas dos en el gallinero?

-yo…-alcanzo a decir anonadado ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Podría ser cierto que estuviera…celosa? Cuando la ultima palabra paso por su cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que enojo aun mas a Hermione-espera!-grito al tiempo en el que la chica salía a grandes pasos de ahí, trato de seguirla pero la señora Weasley lo regreso a empujones a desgnomizar bien el jardín.

Hermione iba de un lado a otro evitando a Ron durante todo el día. No podía dejara de pensar en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho…y cada vez se ruborizaba mas.

-¿como puedes ser tan tonta?-se dijo – vas con él y le armas una escena de celos sabiendo que no tienes ninguna oportunidad…al menos no junto a ellas…-soltó un bufido y siguió preparando la mesa para comer, en ese momento Ron entro al comedor, cerro la puerta y se puso contra ella para que Hermione no se fuera de nuevo

-ahora me vas a escuchar-dijo en tono decidido, aunque no le faltaba mucho para que le comenzaran a temblara las rodillas, a Hermione se le cayeron los cubiertos de las manos.

-¿que quieres?-pregunto lo mas molesta que pudo mientras recogía todo tratando de esconder la vergüenza

-quiero decirte que paso en el gallinero, y tu me escucharas en vez de salir corriendo-aunque dijo lo ultimo como afirmación tenia tono de pregunta, Hermione asintió y siguió poniendo la mesa con naturalidad, Ron se acerco a ayudarla mientras hablaba-bueno…ayer una de las primas de Fleur me dijo que en Francia no era muy común tener de esos animales en casa y que no sabia nada de sus cuidados y todo eso…yo le dije que en realidad no era gran cosa, que era fastidioso…pero ella hablaba como si fuera una gran maravilla así que le dije que podía ver como las alimentaba algún día … hoy en la mañana simplemente llegaron, y para no ser descortés (ya sabes como se pone mi mamá) las deje ayudar…lo cierto es que no fueron de mucha ayuda, no son muy buenas con los animales, parece que se odian entre si…en fin, no paso mucho antes de que tu llegaras y pasara eso…sabes? –agrego cuando la expresión de Hermione se suavizo un poco-además no son tan bonitas…-ella volteo los ojos , fastidiada-y no parecen muy sinceras-Hermione tiro las servilletas esta vez, nerviosa-y…si les da tanto miedo el agua será por que seguramente no se bañan…

Hermione se hecho a reír.

–¡Por fin!-pensó Ron también sonriendo al verla.

-gracias-dijo ella dejando de reír pero aun con la sonrisa en la mirada-pero no tenias porque explicarme…estaba un poco sensible en la mañana…

-si…quiero decir no tenias por que enojarte..Pero solo quería que supieras la verdad…

Se miraron a los ojos, y casi enseguida Ron bajo la mirada al tiempo en el que la puerta se abría con brusquedad y entraba la señora Weasley.

-¿porque cierran la puerta?-pregunto dejando en la mesa una olla de comida que guiaba con la varita, luego los miro, incrédula-no esta Harry aquí?

-no-respondieron ambos apurándose a terminar su tarea

Molly Weasley paso la vista por todo el comedor, no sabia si separarlos o dejarlos juntos…por un lado si estaban hablando sobre ir por el mundo haciendo Merlín sepa que cosas peligrosas que tenían que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado tenia que separarlos para evitarlo pero por otro lado si no hablaban de eso… -bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar-pensó y luego dijo:

-Hermione, querida, ¿podrías avisarles a todos que la comida ya esta lista? Ron, tu ayúdame a traer lo demás.

-si-respondieron ambos saliendo cada quien por su lado

Por la noche, antes de dormir Hermione recargo os codos frente al espejo y puso su cara entre las manos con una gran sonrisa, no creía en absoluto que a Ron no le parecieran bonitas las primas de Fleur pero el hecho de que mencionara que no le parecían sinceras era mucho mas grande, sin embargo eso no le aseguraba que no se fuera a fijar en ellas…además Fleur había resultado ser bonita y sincera a la vez…

De pronto noto un expresión de frustración en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad.

-no debo pensar en eso-dijo en voz alta

-¿pensar en que?-pregunto Ginny entrando a su cuarto ya lista para dormir

-en nada-contesto con un suspiro

-dime ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadada esta mañana? ¿Qué te hizo Ron?

-¿por que piensas que Ron tiene que ver con eso?

-por que siempre hace algo para que te enojes..Y luego no sé como logra que te desenfades igual de rápido

Hermione enrojeció y se sentó junto a Ginny en su cama

-es que a veces hace unas cosas que…-dijo ella primero con el ceño fruncido y enseguida con una sonrisa-pero al final siempre me hace reír..

-amiga, estas enamorada…pero a todo esto ¿Qué hizo Ron?

-nada, realmente…esta vez no fue su culpa..

-¡increíble!¡Algo pudo enojarte mas que mi hermano! ¿y que fue?-Ginny se mecía en la cama esperando la respuesta

-no soporto a las primas de Fleur-dijo Hermione al fin, Ginny también puso expresión de enfado.

-tampoco dejan en paz a Harry…-la pelirroja se dejo de mecer para cruzarse de brazos-lo único que me consuela son los momentos en que pasamos a solas, yo se que cuando me mira también recuerda mis besos…-de pronto vio a Hermione que se paseaba de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación-¿Qué pasa?

-para ti es mas fácil…tu estas segura del cariño de Harry…yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea…y si acaso le gustara…vamos ¿Por qué le gustaría?

Ginny negó con la cabeza

-Hermione, escucha lo que estas diciendo…tu eres inteligente, simpática, linda, amable, valiente…y además eres bonita…

-yo no soy bonita…-replico ella, cohibida

-claro que lo eres! Tienes ojos bonitos, nariz bonita, boca bonita, cuerpo bonito…

-me pregunto si con lo que tengo basta…

-si de algo estoy segura es de que Ron seria demasiado tonto si no le gustaras y…te diré un secreto…pero promete que Ron no lo sabrá…

-esta bien

Ginny se acerco a ella y, en tono de confidencia, dijo:

-la otra noche, cuando fui a recoger un libro que había olvidado en el cuarto de Ron lo encontré durmiendo con una carta en la mano y una fotografía, me acerque solo por curiosidad…ambas eran de la misma persona…¿sabes de quien eran?-la castaña negó con la cabeza- eran tuyas, Hermione!

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio

-debió ser porque la carta llego muy noche…-dijo tratando de no parecer muy emocionada

-puede ser…pero ¿acaso le mandaste una foto junto con la carta?

Hermione se tapo la cara con una almohada para ocultar la expresión de felicidad de su rostro.

Era cierto que desde esa noche las cosas habían resultado mejor, sin embargo a Hermione seguían sin darle confianza las miradas que las semi-veelas lanzaban

-Harry, ¿no sabes donde esta Ron?-le pregunto Hermione dos días después de aquella confesión de Ginny

-creo que la señora Weasley lo puso a limpiar su habitación de nuevo…

-¡gracias!-antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa Hermione se desapareció y apareció de Nuevo en el cuarto de Ron, el estaba recargado en la ventana viendo hacia afuera, al oír el fuerte chasquido que provoco ella al llegar dio un respingo y volteo asustado.

-¡Hermione! ¡Menos mal! Pensé que era mi mamá…-dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿quieres que te ayude a limpiar?-pregunto ella amablemente

-no te preocupes, ya casi termino-dijo él tomando su varita y apuntando a su cama para tenderla

Hermione miro alrededor, en realidad estaba bastante sucio.

-tonterías, déjame ayudarte –dijo ella sacando su varita también-por cierto encontré algo que te podría gustar

-¿si? ¿Que es?

-un juego de ajedrez muggle que hechice especialmente para que pudieras decirles: "¡hey, tú, avanza!" como sueles hacer… se moverán con solo pensarlo…bueno lo que importa no es eso sino que es azul y cuando lo vi… pensé en ti…-Hermione se ruborizo con eso ultimo, Ron la miro sonriendo-además las piezas flotan, no se arrastran…-agrego solo para decir algo

-gracias-contesto él- y si lo traes podríamos jugar un rato-Hermione puso cara de desaprobación mirando el desastre del cuarto- cuando terminemos, claro-se apresuro a decir aun sonriendo

-esta bien-dijo ella tirando una envoltura de ranas de chocolate, de pronto se hizo una pregunta: "¿Qué miraba ron por la ventana?" y enseguida fue hacia allá haciendo como que levantaba basura, al asomarse vio a las dos primas de Fleur y a su hermana pequeña recostadas en el pasto tomando el sol.

Hermione frunció el ceño, dio una excusa para salir y se encerró en el baño para mojarse la cara

-recuerda-se dijo mirándose al espejo-el veía tu fotografía antes de dormir…solo eso importa

Mientras tanto Ron se apresuraba a guardar objetos vergonzosos como ropa interior, antes de que ella regresara al tiempo en que pensaba: "que bueno que no se dio cuenta que la buscaba en el patio"

Sin embargo cuando Hermione regreso del baño siguió mirando antipáticamente hacia la ventana.

-esto…Ginny…te puedo preguntar algo?-le dijo Ron a su hermana por la noche mientras lavaba n los platos de la cena

-si, ¿sobre que?

-sobre Hermione

-ah , valla…-insinuó ella alzando las cejas con una sonrisa-¿que quieres saber?

-porque la molestan tanto las primas de Fleur

-Ginny dejo de secar platos un momento para mirarlo a la cara mientras le explicaba algo obvio.

Por fin llego el día de la boda

-vamos, ya es hora d e empezar el baile-le dijo Ginny a Ron dándole un pequeño empujón

-pero, ya la viste?-contesto él, nervioso, mirando a una bonita castaña que reía mientras hablaba con "el primo Barnny" – se ve hermosa! ¿Como le voy a decir eso?

-no seas cobarde, ya esta todo listo

Si bien las palabras de su hermana no ayudaron lo que lo animo a ir hacia Hermione fue Viktor Krum que se fue a sentar muy cerca de ella.

-vamos a bailar-le dijo algo tosco

Hermione sonrió totalmente complacida y juntos se adentraron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música muy conocida por los muggles, Hermione miro sorprendida a Ron

-¿Como es que…?

-es porque…esa canción me recuerda a ti-dijo él muy rápido mientras la tomaba de la cintura, Hermione recargo la cabeza en su pecho y se dispuso a escuchar con más atención que nunca aquella canción de "The Beatles":

You never wear a suit of lace,

the powder's not on your face.

You're always wearing jeans

except on sunday.

So please don't ever change,

no don't you ever change.

I kind of like you

just the way you are.

(Tú nunca usas trajes de encaje  
>No hay maquillaje en tu cara<br>Siempre estás usando jeans  
>menos los domingos.<br>Así que por favor nunca cambies  
>no, no cambies nunca<br>Me gustas tal como eres)

Hermione miro hacia arriba tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Ron pero él estaba aun mas sonrojado que ella, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada sobre la suya, ella se acomodo en su pecho como un gato cuando ronronea.

You don't know the latest dance,

but when it's time to make romance

your kisses let me know

you're not a tomboy.

So please don't ever change,

no don't you ever change.

Promise you're always gonna be

as sweet as you are.

(No te sabes los últimos pasos de baile  
>Pero cuando es hora del romance<br>Tus besos me hacen saber  
>que eres realmente femenina*<br>Así que por favor nunca cambies  
>no, no cambies nunca<br>Prométeme que siempre serás tan dulce como eres ahora.) 

Ron suspiro, se separo un poco de  
>Hermione y con todo el valor que tenía guardado le susurro al oído la siguiente estrofa:<p>

I love you when you're happy,

I love you when you're blue.

I love you when you're mad at me,

so how can I get tired of you?

(Te quiero cuando eres feliz  
>Te quiero cuando estás triste<br>Te quiero cuando estás loca por mí  
>Cómo me podría hartar de ti?) <p>

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte aunque el ritmo no era para ese tipo de baile.

A lots of other girls I've seen,

they know how to treat guys mean.

But you would rather die

than ever hurt me.

So please don't ever change,

no don't you ever change.

Just promise you're always gonna be

as sweet as you are.

(He visto a muchas chicas  
>saben tratar a los hombres vilmente<br>Pero tú preferirías morir  
>que lastimarme.<p>

Así que por favor nunca cambies  
>no, no cambies nunca<br>Sólo prométeme  
>que siempre serás tan dulce como eres ahora)<p>

Mientras sonaban los últimos acordes…

Please don't ever change,

(Por favor nunca cambies)

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos

don't you ever change.

(no, nunca cambies)

Ron trago saliva "¿es cierto que esto esta pasando?"

Please don't ever change,

(Por favor nunca cambies)

Y de pronto de tener mil pensamientos sus mentes se quedaron en blanco…

don't you ever change.

(Nunca cambies.)

Hermione se puso de puntitas y el dio un beso en la mejilla pensando:

-¿Qué puede importar nos ser una veela cuando él me mira así y no a ellas?

Y, mientras ron seguía petrificado por ese pequeño beso, Hermione fue por ponche tarareando: "I kind of like you just the way you are." (Me gustas tal como eres).


End file.
